


Red lace and pastel pink

by Boysrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Mommy Kink, Multi, cis girl au, dom sharon, sugar babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysrus/pseuds/Boysrus
Summary: Sharon needles is a rich ceo and she comes home everyfay to the cutest sugar babies
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 23





	Red lace and pastel pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, its going to be a shit ton of smut. Sharon is a sugar mommy to Katya and Alaska, who both live in her house, Sharon comes home from a long day and her girls help her relax.

Sharon unlocked the door to her impressive estate and stepped inside, kicking her heels to the side. "Girls?" She called into the seemingly empty house, she knew it wasn't empty though, she knew her girls were around here somewhere. 

Her day at work had been long and stressful, full of paperwork and meetings, she felt as if the day would never stop. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine she just began to drink it when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katya and Alaska approaching her. 

Katya was wearing nothing but a red lace bra and panties set that showed off her perfect form, her toned muscles and impressive abs, she was tanned but not burnt. Alaska wore a silk, baby pink night gown, lowcut and short. Her hair was piled onto her head in a bun, making her appear taller. "Oh hello there, looks like you two got all dressed up, whats the occasion?" Sharon purred, running her hand through her dark hair, before taking each girl by the hand and looking them up and down.

"We wanted to look pretty for you mama" Katya said, her voice peppered with a russian accent. She kissed Sharon deeply on the lips, letting sharon control the kiss, before pulling away to give Alaska the spotlight. 

Alaska giggled and spun around clumsily, allowing her silk slip to show off the fact that she decided against wearing panties  
"You said you had a hard day mommy we wanted to make you feel better" She stated matter of factly before wrapping her arms around Sharons neck. 

Sharon was beyond words, struggling not to remove them both of their clothing right then and there. "Both of you look perfect" she said with pride in her voice "And i really need to fuck you" 

The girls eagerly ran up the stairs and to the bedroom while sharon discarded her wine glass, smoothing her red suit coat over her breasts before following her girls upstairs. 

When she walked into the bedroom she was overwhelmed by the sight of Katya straddling Alaska, kissing her neck. Sharon could see up Alaskas dress, her perfect pussy glistened, already wet. Sharon pulled herself together.

"Tsk tsk, did i tell you to start without me? Katya i thought you knew better than that" Sharon grabbed Katyas hair and pulled her from Alaskas neck roughly. Alaska groaned in protest and Katya moaned loudly, relishing the pain. "You know i have to punish you now hm? Eager little whore" she growled into Katyas ear, biting her earlobe lightly before releasing her hair.

"Crawl up on the bed, both of you, and lay on your backs" Sharon grabbed a pair of hand cuffs from her dresser and made her way back over to Katya, pleased to see that they both obeyed. She cuffed a squirming Katya to the headboard before moving over to Alaska who was laying obediently on her back, rubbing her thighs together quietly. Sharon positioned herself between Alaskas legs, pushing her thighs apart before running her fingers over Alaskas silky slip  
"You look so beautiful babygirl" she whispered, sliding the dress up and over Alaskas head, she eagerly raised her arms to help. Sharon admired her nude form before ridding herself of her suit coat and pants, leaving just her dress shirt. She could feel Katyas eyes on her as the bound russian let out a desperate moan, wanting to touch her mama. 

"This is your punishment Katya, you will watch me fuck Alaska, use her to please myself and maybe if you behave, I'll allow you to cum tonight" Sharon said coldly, looking into Katyas hooded eyes. "Mm yes ma'am" Katya moaned quietly, enjoying the deprivation in a masochistic way.

Sharon turned her attention to alaska who was writhing under her, struggling not to touch herself as she became more and more aroused, she ran her fingers across Alaskas slick pussy.  
"Youre so wet for me already sweetheart" she purred. Alaskas hips jerked forward, trying to gain friction on Sharons hand. "Y-Yes mommy, you make me so wet when you punish Katya.."  
Sharon chuckled at Alaskas confession, noticing Katya rubbing her thighs together harder. 

Sharon pushed a finger gently into Alaskas pussy, curling it slowly as alaska threw her head back, it was obvious she had been waiting for this all day. Sharon pumped her finger into Alaska roughly before adding a second finger, spitting onto her pussy before using a thumb to rub her swollen clit. Alaska loved it rough and she choked out broken moans, tears running down her face as she rolled her hips against Sharons fingers, fucking herself deeper and faster. "So fucking tight" Sharon growled, leaning over Alaskas body and using her free hand to grip the moaning girls slender neck. Alaska sobbed as Sharon fucked her hard, she rode her mommys fingers wantonly. "C-Can i please cum for you mommy? Please?" She choked out, feeling her body losing control as she built up her release. "Go ahead baby girl, cum on mommys fingers" Sharon said quietly, not slowing her pace as she felt Alaska clench around her fingers. The girl cried out, covering her mouth and looking Sharon in the eyes. 

Sharon could feel her own wetness growing after watching her baby fall apart from her touch. Loving the slutty look on her angels tear streaked face, she looked over at Katya who was practically drooling, wrapping a leg around Alaskas leg. 

"Youve taken your punishment so good pretty thing" Sharon said, caressing the russian girls face lightly. The look in Katyas eyes was pure sex, and her voice was dripping in seduction "Please.. Please use me, i took my punishment and now i want to be your fuck toy. Please mama.." She spoke clearly and leaned into Sharons touch, Sharon couldnt stand anymore.

She shed her panties and dress shirt before removing Katya of her lacy, red undergarments, slowly. Katya whimpered and stuck her tongue out, falling into a deep subspace. Sharon put her fingers in Katyas waiting mouth "Suck" she commanded, and Katya complied eagerly. Sliding her tongue over Sharons fingers and holding eye contact.

Sharon pulled her saliva coated fingers from Katyas mouth and ran them across her already soaking folds. Katya moaned shamelessly, and watched Sharon hungrily as she lifted Katyas leg and straddled her pussy, pressing their sexes together. Katya gasped and bit her lip, widening her legs in a show of her flexibility. She was ready to be used, just as Sharon liked it. Sharon started to grind her clit down into Katyas, not bothering to start slow.

Sharon groaned, gripping Katyas thigh hard as she rolled her hips relentlessly against Katyas pussy. Katyas moans and begs quickly became vulgar and desperate, to Sharons delight.  
"Mama, please, fuck.. use my slutty pussy..make me your whore.. im just your toy AH FUCK MAMA"  
The dirty words went directly to Sharons sex as she quickened her pace, she looked over and noticed alaska fingering herself gently, she was a picture of pure beauty, knees opened awkwardly,biting her pinky nail as she moaned softly and stroked her clit, watching Katya and Sharon. 

"You like watching dont you baby, come here, kiss me while you play with that pretty pussy. Insatiable little slut" Sharon breathed as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Alaska got onto her knees, her fingers not leaving her pussy, and kissed Sharon, moaning into her mouth. Sharon groaned and bit Alaskas lip as she came onto Katyas dripping pussy. 

"Can i cum too?" Katya begged and Sharon granted her permission, then alaska came with a gentle moan into Sharons mouth, removing her fingers from her own pussy. 

Sharon collapsed next to her girls and kissed Katya before releasing her from her cuffs. Katya curled up next to her mama, resting her blonde head against the older womans breast. "I hope we made you feel better mama" she purred into Sharons ear. Alaska draped herself across Sharons body and rested her hand on Katyas waist  
"You two are so pretty.." Alaska said quietly "I love you.." 

"I love you too pretty angel" Katya said reaching out to stroke Alaskas pale face  
"And i love both my girls" Sharon said drifting into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the warmth of her girls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part one, ill write some prequels and another story if this is well liked, please comment any suggestions of compliments you may have


End file.
